the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
Macy's Parade 1999 Lineup (Fan-Made)
Balloons *'Millennium Snoopy ''(United Media) ''(to celebrate the New Millennium) - 1st time' *Big Bird (Children's Television Workshop) (to promote The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: The Movie) - 12th time *Garfield (Paws, Inc.) (Retired) - 14th and last time *'Honey Nut Cheerios Bee ''(General Mills) ''(to celebrate Honey Nut Cheerios' 20th Birthday) - 1st time' *Quik Bunny (Nestlé USA) (Retired) - 12th and last time *Dexter's Laboratory (Cartoon Network) (to promote Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip) - 2nd time *Skating Mickey Mouse (The Walt Disney Company) ''- 7th and last time *Arthur Read ''(Eden LLC) ''- 3rd time *Wild Thing ''(Bell Atlantic) ''(Removed from Parade/Retired) - 2nd time *Beetle Bailey ''(United Media) - 3rd time *Chuck E. Cheese (Chuck E. Cheese's) ''(to promote Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000) - 5th time *Pat & Mat (Ateliéry Bonton) (to promote Pat & Mat on DVD & VHS in South Korean) - 1st time''' *Fred Flintstone '(Hanna-Barbera) - 2nd time *'Blue ''(Nickelodeon) ''- 1st time' *Rocky and Bullwinkle (Universal Studios) ''(First time since 1996/to promote The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and to celebrate the 40th Birthday of The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) - 2nd time *Rugrats ''(Nickelodeon) ''(to celebrate Nickelodeon's 20th Birthday) - 3rd time *Petula Pig ''(John Deere Company) (First time since 1997/Retired) - 2nd and last time *'Rocky Rhodes ''(DreamWorks Animation) ''(to promote Chicken Run) - 1st and only time' *Barney the Dinosaur (Lyrick Studios) (to promote ''Barney's Musical Castle and the VHS Release of Barney's Night Before Christmas) - 6th time *The Pink Panther (MGM) - 1st time''' Novelty Balloons * Cloe the Holiday Clown * Macy's White Stars (Red text) * ABC Bouncing Balls * Americana Spheres * Ice Cream Cone * Macy's White Stars (Green text) *Baseball, Basketball and Football * Harold the Fireman *Flying Fish *Snowstars Falloons *M&M's Network '(M&M's) - 2nd time *Jell-O (Jell-O) (First time since 1997) - 2nd time *'Pets.com Sock Puppet (Pets.com) (Retired) - 1st and only time *Caribbean Fiesta ''(Macy's) ''(First time since 1997) - 5th and last time *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer '(GoodTimes Entertainment) - 2nd time *Snow Family ''(FOX Family Channel) ''- 4th time Floats * Soaring Spirit Canoe * Tom Turkey * Sesame Street Pop-Up Book * Ask Jeeves (Retired) * Dragon Tales (Comeback Float Since 1996 Retired) * Watering Can (Comeback Float/Return Since 1993, Retired) * The U.S. Mint’s Fifty State Stagecoach * Statue of Liberty * The Millennium Time Continuum (Retired) * Pep-Rally * Austin Power's Clock Tower (Retired) * Blue's Clues * Mr. Peanut's Circus (Retired) * Continental Airlines * Big Apple * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Macy's Santaland Express * Santa's Sleigh Performers *98 Degrees *Christina Aguilera *The Stars of Sesame Street *Kevin Bacon *Barney & Friends: Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop *Becky Ann Baker *Lou Bega *Captain Kangaroo *Big Bad Voodoo Daddy *Michael Berresse *Linda Cardellini *Charlotte Church *Kristoffer Cusick *John Francis Daley *Lindsay Hartley *Florence Henderson *Steve Irwin and Terri Irwin *Kool & The Gang *Jeremy Kushnier *Adriane Lenox *Samm Levine *Susan Lucci *Jesse Metcalfe *Austin Peck *The Radio City Rockettes *Peter Reckell *Rockapella *SHeDAISY *Joe Torre *Lillias White Performer Groups *America Sings *Mike Miller Dance Team *Uca All Star Cheerleader's Marching Bands Coming Soon! Trivia This is the Second post-1994 parade that didn't have the Rockette's welcoming the parade instead Kiss Me, Kate welcomed the parade. Category:Lineups